Kara
is a mysterious organisation whose motive-of-operation is mostly unknown. However, according to Koji Kashin, their agenda carries a sinister intent for the world at large, as they plot to cultivate a new God Tree huge enough to devour all life on Earth.Boruto chapter 39, page 18 Their history is also currently unknown, but they appear to share mysterious ties with the ancient Ōtsutsuki Clan and its Kāma, including those borne by Boruto Uzumaki and Kawaki; the latter being very important to their leader Jigen as his future "vessel" and going to great lengths to retrieve him. The group is made up of and , with each of the Inners being in charge of a particular region. Each Inner appears to bear a facial tattoo of a Roman numeral and wears a black hooded cloak with red lining, fastened at the right shoulder with a silver pin; all Inners are regarded as completely monstrous in power.Boruto chapter 31, page 3 Outers are people who assist Kara from the outside to complete missions requested by the Inners. There are many people who make use of Scientific Ninja Tools in the organisation's possession. The organisation has accumulated a great deal of wealth, makes use of Scientific Ninja Tools, and communicates over long range via genjutsu. Known Members Inners * Delta, a woman with long, curly hair and prosthetic eyes. She has a tattoo of the Roman numeral Ⅰ in the centre of her forehead. * Boro, a giant, gregarious man with a beard and moustache. He has a trio of tattoos on his face that appear to form the Roman numeral Ⅲ. He was later killed by Boruto's Rasengan. * Jigen, the presumed leader of the organisation. He has the Roman numeral Ⅳ tattooed under his left eye. * Victor, a short, stocky, elderly man with an eye-patch over his right eye and a prosthetic right leg. He had a tattoo of the Roman numeral Ⅴ on his left temple, and was known for his regeneration technique. He was burned to death by Koji Kashin. * Koji Kashin, a mysterious, masked man with long hair and stubble who has apparent ties to Konohagakure and suspicious motives. * Code, a cocky young man with dishevelled hair and a craniofacial prosthetic who has the Roman numeral Ⅵ under his right eye. * Amado, a genius scientist who oversees experiments involving Kāma and develops advanced Shinobi-Ware for the group. Outers * Ao, a war veteran from Kirigakure. He was killed by Koji's Boiler Toad summon after pushing Boruto away from harm. * Garō, an associate of Delta who had had prior interaction with Kawaki and was killed by him after a short fight. Trivia * The kanji used for the two divisions of the organisation are and , respectively referring to the sanctum and the nave of a Heian-style Buddhist temple. When broken into individual kanji, they can be read literally as "inner team" and "outer team". * While not a member, Kawaki has a Roman numeral Ⅸ tattoo, which is located under his left eye. ** Additionally, while viewed by Kara as just the vessel, Kawaki apparently held some access to Kara's information, as he noted that he had read Kara's files to learn about Tailed Beasts. * While Katasuke Tōno was never a direct member and was placed under genjutsu by a Kara agent, this made him act on the group's objectives which revolved around the development of scientific ninja tools and industrial espionage. * Until the advent of Boruto as Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki's vessel, Kara was pressed for time in their goal. Boro believes that Boruto's status has very well relaxed their time limit.Boruto chapter 40, page 30 References id:Kara